machine HB27
by Niaxiu Tamy
Summary: Dia hanya bahan uji coba, bahkan semua orang tau ia bahkan tak pantas hidup dalam dunia yang mengerikan ini. Manusia yang menjadi harapan akhir semua orang saat itu… ataukah menjadi senjata mengerikan?...


Hai, ini Fanfic Chanbaek versi Chapter pertama buatan NiaXiu, agak canggung karena pertama kali buat cerita "BL" maklum baru nginjakin usia Fujoshi (haha ketawa kambing), Review dan comentnya NiaXiu butuhkan banget… semoga suka ea… dan salam kenal dari Author baru NiaXiu Tamy

Machine HB27

Author : Niaxiu Tamy

Cast : Richard Park(Park Chanyeol-Korea), Rie Baekhyun(Japan), &Wu Jigger(Wu YiFan-China), Rivald Seh(Oh Sehun-Korea Utara).

Older Cast : Kim jongin (EXO-K), Yixing (EXO-M), Mino (Winner), Yunhyheong (Icon), Jungkook (BTS), Zicho (Block-b), Kwangmin-Youngmin (Boyfriends), Hongbin (Vixx), Wendy (Red Velvet) dan Ji-eun (Secret).

Pair : Chanbaek- KrisBaek

Ant Pigure : Black Mask- Wu San Guk (Black Wu-Ayah Wu Jigger)

Genre :Romance, Tragedy, Action

Rated : M

Latar : Nagoya (Jepang), Incheon (Korsel), Songyin(Korut), Cilegon (Indonesia) dan Palermo (Italia).

Music : Gain – Irreversible (Instrument)

Warning: BL-Romans Boy, Yaoi.

Summary : Dia hanya bahan uji coba, bahkan semua orang tau ia bahkan tak pantas hidup dalam dunia yang mengerikan ini. Manusia yang menjadi harapan akhir semua orang saat itu… ataukah menjadi senjata mengerikan?...

"Sir, pesawat S sudah mendarat Di Osaka. Perintah selanjutnya" seorang pilot mengintrupsi telepon genggam sisi pesawat.

" _Diterima… siapkan anggota dan berkumpul dimarkas segera!_ " Perintah diseberang telepon mampu membuat sang pilot segera mengintrupsikan pilot yang berada disampingnyasetelah memutuskan sambungan ditelepon tadi.

"Siapkan anggota dan bawa HB27 kemarkas segera!"

"Siap Kapten!" Anggota sang pilot berpakaian tentara hormat lalu menjalankan tugas yang telah diberikan sang Kaptennya. Namun sebelum pilot tersebut pergi Pilot pengendara pesawat mencegatnya.

"Yixing-ah, pastikan semua penumpang aman… kita akan membawa setelah penumpang meninggalkan awak pesawat… perintahkan Adik perempuannya mengantarkan ke Seoul nanti"

"Siap, Kapten!"

Dengan sigap Pilot bernama Yixing tersebut meninggalkan sang kapten Pilot yang akan membawa pesawat lepas landas di Bandar udara Tokyo. Pilot Yixing memanggil seorang Pramugari cantik yang berada dekat Microfon ingin mengintrupsikan bahwa pesawatakan segera landas.

"Ji eun-sii, bisakah kemari sebentar." Pilot Yixing segera memasuki ruang yang berada bersebelahan dengan dapur pesawat. Pramugari cantik bernama Ji eun tersebut mengikuti Yixing memasuki kamar tersebut sebelumnya ia menyerahkan tugas mengintrupsi penumpang dengan pramugari yang lainnya.

Setelah memasuki ruang tersebut, pramugari tersebut sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang pilot berada disamping sebuah kotak logam berwarna silver dan lumayan besar hampir menyerupai peti tersebut, ia berjalan mendekati Yixing yang tetap berdiri disamping kotak itu.

"Apakah sudah waktunya, Yixing-sii?"

"Hmm, Kita akan membawanya ke Nagoya sore ini juga dan bawalah ke Seoul malamini dengan Helikopter yang sudah disiapkan dimarkas, pastikan jangan ada kesalahan menuju ke markas" Yixing berdalih memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Ji eun pramugari cantik tersebut.

"Yixing-ah apakah Kau dan Kapten Choi tidak ikut?" Ji eun sedikit ragu memandang lawan bicaranya karena gugup, ia hampir menjatuhkan kunci tersebut namun Yixing menepuk pelan bahu kecil pramugari cantik untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Aku sudah mengenalmu lama… Aku dan Kapten Choi akan menyusulmu nanti di Seoul sebelumnya kami akan membuat situasi lebih aman dan kau bisa mengantarnya dengan mudah." Yixing tersenyum canggung, Nampak dari wajahnya ia juga gugup akan hal ini. Namun, ini menjadi tugasnya dan harus terselesaikan juga.

Ji eun membalas senyuman Yixing, kekuatannya telah kembali saat menatap sang pilot yang telah menjadi sahabat lamanya itu.

"Ba… baiklah, Yixing-ah" Jawabnya dan Yixing meninggalkan gadis sendirian.

Ji eun menatap nanar kearah kotak logam persegi panjang tersebut. Dengan pelan jemari cantiknya mengelus permukaan kotak indah itu.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa semua orang memperebutkan ini, bahkan Jigger Oppa ingin memmikinya… kuharap nanti aku bisa tahu apa yang berada didalam kotak ini" Sebuah kepalan tangan membingkai jemari lentik tangan kanan Ji eun yang yang tidak menyentuh kotak.

"Oppa…" sebuah pekikan meluncur dari sosok gadis yang baru memasuki sebuah kamar, bahkan jeritan tidak mengganggu sosok lelaki jangkung yang sedang berkutat dengan Leptop yang berada didepannya.

"Kalau ingin teriak diluar, Wendy! Jangan dikamarku" Jawabnya ketus namun tidak mengalih pandangannya dari leptop sekedar melototi gadis yang bernama Wendy yang tak lain adalah sepupunya itu.

"Hah? Kamar? Ini bisa dibilang gudang sampah! Lihatlah buku-buku setebal mukamu mengotori lantai ini, jangan salahkan Aku jika aku membuangnya nanti… ah mengapa Aku terus yang membersihkan ini!"Keluh gadis bertubuh semok itu,ia menghempaskan bokong besarnya di sofa panjang.

"Kalau tidak mau membersihkannya ya sudah! Jangan harap berdekatan dengan Oh Seh!" Jawab ringan pemuda jangkung yang kini berdalih mengecek koran yang tertumpuk manis disebelah meja kerjanya.

"Yach! Namanya Rivald Seh, Oppa!" Wendy jengkel sendiri dengan kebiasaan sepupunya itu dalam seenaknya memanggil nama orang, gadis imut itu kemudian menyusun buku-buku yang tergeletak dilantai. "Dan dia sangat keren darimu!"

"Cerewet! Kau tau mungkin telinganya sekarang panas mendengar ucapanmu barusan… Masuk saja!" Pemuda jangkung tersebut tersenyum menang melihat wajah Wendy yang memerah saat pintu kamar dibuka dari luar.

"Ternyata manusia dingin sepertimu tahu tata karma juga, Oh Seh?"

Sosok pemuda jangkung memasuki kamar, dari jasnya yang rapi dan tatapannya yang dingin hampir membekukan gadis yang sedari tadi mematung sambil memegang setumpuk buku.

"A…Aku permisi dulu" Gugup Wendy dan segera menyeret kakinya menuju keluar kamar dan menggerutu mendengar sepupunya tertawa garing melihat tingkahnya.

"Sepertinya dia malu, oh tidak kau membuatnya seperti may_"

"Chanyeol-Hyung… Aku mendapat kabar_"

"Aku tahu…" Wajah jenaka tadi menghilang kembali menatap pemandangan diluar ditemani secangkir kopi ditangannya. "Maka dari itu Aku memanggilmu Oh Seh"

"Tuan Lee menugaskan kita memecahkan misi ini, Hyung" Oh Seh atau Rivald Seh lalu duduk dikursi kerja rekan kerjanya atau sahabatnya yang juga sepupu Wendy tadi, Park Chanyeol atau Richard Park nama penanya.

"Mmm, situa Bangka itu selalu memerintahkan seenaknya saja" Richard Park terus memandang luar jendelanya yang berada dilantai 2 tersebut, sedangkan Rivald Seh hanya tersenyum tipis memandang punggung rekan yang sudah dianggap saudaranya itu.

"Hyung, Mereka membawa paket itu di Nagoya sore tadi… dan akan dikirim ke Seoul malam nanti" Rivald Seh mengecek jamnya. "Sekitar 5 jam dari sekarang"

"Oh Seh, apakah kau tidak tahu siapa pengirim paket itu? Dan siapa penerimanya sekarang?" Wajah Richard Park mengeras saat membalikkan badannya dan menatap temannya.

"Wu Jigger?" Tatapan tajam Richard Park semakin nyalang saat Rivard Seh menyebut nama yang mengganggu pendengarannya itu.

"Benar! Dan Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Dr. Wu Jigger sahabat lamamu, Hyung"

"Tidak! Tidak lagi!"

Kening Rivald Seh mengkerut dengan tindakan Richard Park yang dingin itu, dia tahu sosok itu teman lama rekannya namun ia tidak tahu ada aura kebencian dimata Richard Park saat mendengar nama itu.

Richard Park berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian dan memakai coat hitamnya menutupi kemeja hitam dan celana hitamnya, tak lupa topi bundar gelap kesukaannya, yeah Richard Park Detektif dingin penyuka warna hitam itu melenggang keluar diikuti Rivald Seh Jurnalis yang menjadi rekan kerja sekaligus Body guard Richard Park dalam menuntaskan misinya.

Mereka keluar dengan mengendarai Mobil Van Silver milik Rivald Seh. Dan sebelum memasuki mobil Richard Park sekilas memandang sebuah kamar dilantai 2 disamping kamarnya, tersenyum tipis mendapati Wendy memandang khawatir kearahnya.

"Hati-hati Chanyeol Oppa…" Suara Wendy bergetar tipis seiring kepergian sepupunya itu.

22.00 Seoul, Korea selatan

Sebuah Truck pengantar barang memasuki sebuah gedung kusam yang tidak jauh dari dari pabrik plastic diujung kota Seoul. Namun gedung kusam tersebut dihuni beberapa orang penjaga yang berpakaian rapi dan berjas. Beberapa penjaga tersebut menghentikan truck tersebut dan tak lama kemudian mempersilakan Truck itu masuk.

Udara malam itu begitu mencekamkan disekitar gudang besar dan kusam itu, namun saat gerbang dibuka beberapa petugas tadi lampu sekitar gudang terang benderang memberikan cahaya sang Truck memasuki gudang. Didalam gudang yang besar tersebut telah terparkir banyak mobil berwarna hitam dan beberapa orang berkumpul menanti sang Truck kearah mereka. Setelah dekat truckpun berhenti dan beberapa petugas berjas hitam membuka belakang truck sedangkan pengemudi truck keluar dari truck dan mendekati beberapa gerombolan orang berjas hitam tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" Seorang petugas menghentikan sosok pemudi yang berhoddie hingga tudung hoddie menutupi kepala hingga wajahnya.

Pengemudi tadi membuka hoddie dan beberapa petugas terkejut ternyata sosok pengemudi pengantar barang itu sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang sebahu.

"Namaku Song Ji eun, suruhan Kapten Choi jihoo dan pilot Yixing dari Nagayo…dan…" Ujar Wanita cantik tersebut, tatapannya tajam kearah sebuah mobil panjang mewah berwarna hitam didepannya. "Saudari tiri Dokter Wu Jigger"

Suasana tiba-tiba mencekamkan saat beberapa petugas mengangkut kotak panjang logam berwarna silver kehadapan mereka, tepat sosok pemuda jangkung berjas putih keluar dari mobil hitam mewah.

Pemuda itu menatap kotak itu dan wanita tadi seraya tersenyum tampan. "Terima kasih, Ji eun… kau mengantarkannya dengan selamat"

Wanita bernama Song Ji eun tadi tersenyum lega seraya berjalan menuju pemuda jangkung tadi, ia menunduk dan menabrakkan wajahnya kedada pemuda jangkung dan tampan itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jigger Oppa…" Dan pelukanpun terjadi, Wu Jigger tersenyum lembut memeluk tubuh saudari tirinya erat.

"Selamat datang, Eunrie" ucapnya namun mata yang terhias dari wajah tampan itu tak lepas dari kotak logam tadi. "Ayo kita bawa dia pulang"

Setelah itu Wu Jigger memasuki mobil mewah bersama Ji eun atau Eunrie meninggalkan gedung tersebut dan diikuti penjaga yang lainnya dengan beberapa mobil kawalan mereka.

Didalam mobil mewah tersebut Wu Jigger tersebut terus-terusan memainkan gadgetnya, Ji eun yang berada disampingnya memandang jalanan diluar dengan kaca jendela mobil.

"Apakah mereka tidak ikut denganmu, Eunrie?" Tanya Jigger tenang.

"Mereka akan menyusul nanti, Oppa" Jawab Ji eun pelan.

"Mmm, baguslah… tak ada pekerjaku yang sebagus mereka."

"Oppa…"

"Mm?"

"Apa kau punya alasan kenapa benda didalam kotak tersebut sangat berharga bagimu? Ayah tidak mengetakan alasannya…" Ji eun menanti dengan tatapan sendunya menatap saudara tirinya yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ada, kau penasaran Eunrie? Nanti akan kuperlihatkan" Jawab Wu Jigger membalas tatapan Ji eun lembut, Pemuda tampan yang juga seorang Dokter itu kembali berkutat dengan Gadgetnya.

"Kau tahu, ini sangat berbahaya… banyak yang memperebutkannya di Jepang dan Ayah malah mengirimnya kepadamu… bagaimana kalau mereka membahayakanmu dengan merebutnya darimu" Ji eun menekankan kalimat diakhir katanya.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa merebutnya sebelum mencari tahu akar masalahnya Eunrie" Jawab Wu Jigger tenang.

"Dan kau tahu orang yang akan memecahkan masalah ini, Oppa… dan dia akan membahayakanmu"Ji eun memandang nanar kearah saudara tirinya yang tetap tenang itu.

"Richard Park akan terkejut Eunrie, dia hanya detektif biasa" Wu Jigger mematikan Gadgetnya dan berdalih memandang Ji eun.

"Jangan remehkan analisisnya, Oppa… dia sangat jenius" Ji eun semakin serius menanggapinya, tampak wajah tampan dan tenang Wu Jigger mengeras.

"Kau menjadi senjataku, Eunrie"

"Kau lupa, Oppa… Park Chanyeol atau Richard Park itu Gay sama sepertimu dan apapun yang kulakukan takkan dipedulikan olehnya." Ada nada putus asa didalam suara Ji eun.

"Hmm… Kita lihat saja nanti" senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampan dan tenang Wu Jigger, seperti terbius Ji eun terdiam dan menanggapi bahwa Kakak tirinya serius dengan resikonya nanti apalagi berhadapan dengan teman lamanya Richard Park sekaligus pemuda pujaan Ji eun.

Dua pemuda memasuki sebuah mension mewah berwarna kelabu, udara dingin disekitar ruangan besar itu tidak mengalahkan dinginnya wajah dua pemuda yang berjalan angkuh memasuki disetiap lekuk koridornya. Beberapa pelayan atau maid yang lewat membungkukkan badannya.

Dua pemuda tadi berhenti disebuah pintu besar yang mungkin menjadi pintu utama sang pemilik mension tersebut, dan seorang pelayan berjas putih yang usianya menginjaki usia kepala lima membungkuk sebentar lalu membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Richard Park, Tuan besar sudah menunggumu" Sapa pelayan itu ramah dengan tubuh tetap membungkuk hormat.

Satu pemuda melenggang masuk dan satu pemuda yang satunya membalas membungkuk sebelum mengikuti pemuda tadi.

Setelah memasuki ruang tersebut yang bisa dibilang gudang buku dengan banyaknya buku tersusun rapi disetiap dinding raknya, terdapat meja kerja disudut ruangan besar tersebut dan beberapa sofa besar didekat tungku yang berukuran besar bergaya eropa. Mata pemuda pertama berkeling tajam menatap sosok yang berdiri disisi jendela kaca menghadap kearah taman walau gelap malam masih memikat diluar sana.

"Huh! Kau mengundang orang malah kau mengabaikan orang tersebut, Kakek tua!" Sapa pemuda bercoat hitam dingin, sedangkan pemuda berjas cream dibelakangnya hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Hm… kau merasa terabaikan ternyata, Nak" Jawab Sosok yang berdiri dijendela yang kinitelah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dua pemuda yang diundangnya barusan. Tampak lelaki itu sangat beribawa walau usianya telah menginjaki kepala lima namun masih tampan daripada pelayan yang menjaga pintu utama tadi. Sang pemilik mension yang bernama Tuan Lee tersenyum kepada dua pemuda yang masih bertampang dingin.

Pemuda berjas cream membungkuk badannya sekilas dengan senyuman tipis diwajah tampan dan dinginnya.

"Terima kasih, Seh sudah mau menyeret anak keras kepala ini" Ujar Mr. Lee seraya mendekati dua pemuda tersebut.

"Dia tidak menyeretku asal kau saja!" pemuda pertama membuka topi bundarnya namun matanya tidak melepaskan rilikan tajam kearah Mr. Lee yang tetap berwajah tenang.

"Lebih tepatnya kau yang datang sendiri, hm…"

"Saya permisi, Mr. Lee" Rivald Seh Pemuda berjas Cream membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Rivald Seh keluar Mr. Lee lalu duduk disofa dan diikuti Ricard Park.

"Pemuda yang sopan, dan berbanding terbalik denganmu, Nak"

"Jangan berbasa-basi denganku" jawab Ricard Park tetap dingin.

"Aku tahu kau masih membenciku sejak kejadian 5 tahun dulu… dan itu sudah sangat lama"

"Bagiku masih sangat singkat untuk melupakannya"

Mr. lee menggaruk keningnya akibat meladeni sikap keras kepala sang pemuda yang selalu dingin itu. Pemuda yang juga merupakan keponakannya itu telah berubah dari sifatnya yang dulu terbuka, ramah dan murah senyum kini menjadi seonggok batu yang berparas rupawan namun tak menghidupi setiap pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-ah… kurasa panggilan itu lebih membuat kita lebih terlihat akrab, Nak" Mr. Lee menuangkan teh melati kesukaannya didua gelas didepannya. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa bencinya kau denganku atas kejadian itu, Nak bahkan Wendy mengeluh atas dingin sifatmu itu."

Rivald Park tetap memandang angkuh lelaki yang merupakan paman yang merawatnya selama 6 tahun dahulu, ia bahkan tidak memiliki alasan kenapa ia bersikap dingin kepada lelaki baik hati namun berotak cerdas yang sama dengannya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menjaganya, Paman" Entah kenapa tatapan dan suara itu mencairkan bongkahan es yang tadi menyelimutinya dan Mr. Lee tersenyum lembut menatap keponakan sekaligus kebanggaannya itu.

"Ah, benar… nama Chanyeol lebih tepat untukmu, Nak… maafkan Aku, yeah… Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik" Mr. Lee yang beribawa itu tertunduk dan Richard Park menatap nanar sang pamannya. "Xie Luhan, pemuda yang baik dan lembut itu harus menghilang gara-gara tindakanku… maafkan Aku, Chanyeol-ah"

Richard Park masih membatu, dalam berbagai hal pemuda dingin itu berjanji tidak akan pernah menangisi apa yang telah hilang.

"Wu Black yang harus bertanggung jawab, Paman… jangan pernah menangisi apa yang telah hilang namun mencari apa yang benar-benar ingin menghilang" Richard Park membuka coat hitamnya tanda ia mulai kegerahan.

"Hm… Wu Black… yeah dia yang menyebabkan Xie Luhan kita pergi" Mr. Lee menonggakkan kepalanya menatap Richard Park dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Dan tugasku mencari tahu apa yang diciptakannya dan segera menangkapnya, Paman"Richard Park seraya berdiri dan kembali memasang coat hitamnya. Diikuti Mr. Lee juga berdiri namun mengambil sesuatu didalam brankasnya. "Sebelum itu, maukah kau selalu membawa ini, Chanyeol-ah"

Richard Park tertegun melihat sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang dibawakan Mr. Lee dalam kedua tangannya itu.

"Apa ini?" wajah tampan dan dingin tersebut mengernyit bingung menatap kotak itu.

"Wu Black lemah dengan senjata ini, Kau tahu Wu Black itu Iblis… ia memakai kekebalan dalam tubuhnya" Jawab Mr. Lee sekilas membuka kotak itu. "Dan Aku merancang senjata ini untuk melumpuhkannya"

TBC


End file.
